Blood: Contamination
by Sonicfries
Summary: 30 years later Van Argiano rises again with a new bioweapon to sell to the Military- only to get out of hand. The Dead walk- just in time for Saya's awakening. Chiropteran species is put to the test with this new enemy- but this time a sword won't protect
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I own nothing.**

**Blood: Contamination**

_Chapter One: The Beginning is the End is the Beginning_

_Click, click click._

The camera spits the sound out constantly as the large button atop is pressed. Peering through the lens, we see a simple arrangement of colorful powders. Finely grounded and divided in columns of red, purple and yellow. Chalky in appearance, one without an artistic eye would see this as an organized mess. But to the dark haired girl with startling scarlet eyes, it was a goldmine. The spring air around her clings with a wintry chill, kissing her cheeks with every breeze.

Her uniform insignia gave strangers the impression of her current station in life: a student. A simple student, harmless to the world, a face to overlook in a crowd. She turned her camera lenses to the strangers passing by the paint stall in the busy streets. She took pictures of children, grandparents, and couples. All of them oblivious of their likeness being captured. She gave a smile, and put her camera back to its proper place in the case around her shoulders. Her smile still lingering, she walked into the crowd of Okinawa, Japan.

* * *

"_AHHHH!"_

"Please, just keep pushing." The wet nurse continued as if in mantra. A man of 40+ years stood nervously outside the door. Jittery, jumpy, and sweating, the man kept hearing the same loud scream, and the calming obsolete words of the nurse. His wife had gone in at four this morning, and had been in labor since. At long last, a nurse stepped outside the room.

"Mr. Kai Miyagusuku?" The nurse inquired. The man in question simply nodded furiously, rubbing his sweaty hands together.

"Yes, yes?" He replied too eagerly. But just as the nurse was about to open her lips, a loud yell called from down the hallway.

"Uncle Kai!" A clumsy girl rang out as she nearly tripped from running down the hospital halls. Her long black hair in twin braids, her school uniform stained from food, and her ice-blue eyes brightened by the jog.

"Riku! Where've you been! And where is your sister?" Kai called back as the girl caught up with her uncle and the nurse, who was still waiting for the episode to end to continue.

"Nevermind, what was it you were going to say?" Kai asked the nurse.

"There seems to be a slight complication, I'll have to ask you to return to the waiting room." The nurse explained seriously.

"Complication? What kind of complication?" He was frantic. The nurse took a last look inside and stepped out fully and closed the door, but not without a loud scream from the occupant inside.

"As it seems, the baby needs to be turned. We do not know how long it will take. But her health is working to our advantage." She tried to put it simply.

"Wait, the baby is turned the wrong way?" Riku asked, her blue eyes rimmed with tears. "Is this something serious?"

"It happens more often then not, so we do not see any dangers. Now, please return to the waiting room, we will come and get you when it's done." With that the nurse went back inside the loud room.

Kai stepped back and rubbed his sweaty hands against his sweaty face. Riku stands near, not knowing what to do, or how to feel. As they silently make their way back to the sitting room down the hall, they are nearly ran over by a blurred figure.

:"Oh, Gomenasi," the person says and bows furiously. Kai watches his niece, and Riku watches her sister continue to bow and make a fool of herself.

"Namie, you can stop now." Riku said.

The said girl looked up, her scarlet eyes and short black hair moving with her. It suddenly dawns on her of who it is, and a blush creeps up her face.

"Uncle Kai, Riku,- How's Aunt Reiko?" Namie asks with obliviousness.

"There seems to be a small problem, where have you been? Don't tell me you were off taking pictures while we were waiting here!" Riku scolded after seeing the camera pack around Namie's shoulders.

"Riku, you only got here five minutes ago, where were you?" Kai retorted.

"Traffic was bad."

"So is anyone going to answer my question?" Namie complained.

"It seems that the baby needs to be turned before they can make a successful delivery." Kai said, the situation finally returning and snapping him out of his pervious comfortable mood.

"An odyssey at its finest, haven't you been here since dawn?" Namie asked.

"It seems to only be getting more frustrating." Kai said, as he sunk himself into an empty chair in the waiting room.

"I wonder how much pain a woman goes through during childbirth?" Riku asked as she and her sister followed suit.

"I want to have a baby!" Namie exclaimed. Kai, growing even more uneasy, decided to change the subject.

"So how was school?" There, a safe subject.

"Fell asleep through most of it." They both said simultaneously, there similar appearances making the event even more queer.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't keep changing schools every four years." Namie said lowly.

"ahh, what time is it?" Kai asked.

"About a quarter till five." Riku answered.

"ahh, what day is it?" He asked again.

"March 5, 2035. Tuesday." Namie answered.

"ahh." Kai began to drift off to sleep, the stress and worrying taking it's toll.

Flashback

_30 years ago._

"_What do you mean? Where are you going?" Kai asked, confused about his adopted sister's sentence. _

"_I won't be coming back with you, neither will these two." A girl forlornly replied, holding a large katana that contrasted with her harmless appearance. Her bloodstained tattered pink dress swayed in the night air. _

"_Saya, I don't understand." Kai implored again._

"_It's the way it has to be, we can't be used as weapons." The girl named Saya said tearfully, her hands shaking. "I'm going to kill these two, and then myself." A tall man stood halfway between Kai and Saya, looking through emotionless eyes. Kai quickly ran forward, only to be stopped by the man's outstretched arm. "Saya! You can't do this!" Kai pleaded._

"_It's the only way Kai." Saya began to hold the large katana up, beginning to set her plan in motion. _

"_Hagi! You care about her too, you can't let her do this!" He pleaded with the man who was holding him back. These words had an affect of a sort, because the man named Hagi let him go. Hagi turned toward Saya with no emotion in his face, but a tell tale sign of it in his eyes._

"_I wished to see you smile once again, a smile I came to adore when I first met you." Hagi exclaimed. Saya lowered her sword hand, and stared back in a weary tear-filled look. _

"_I wish for you to live on."_

**End flashback**

"UNCLE KAI!"

Instantly Kai awoke from his forgotten dream by the simultaneous yelling of his nieces. He looked at both of them quizzically, not sure where he was.

"Uncle Kai, Aunt Reiko had the baby already! She wants to see us!" Namie said. This caused Kai to literally lurch out of his seat and sprint down the hallway in less than 3 seconds.

* * *

Okinawa Military Base

"Mr. Argiano, I understand that you had a run in with the military before. And not on good terms." A commanding officer said. He wore military garb, adorned in metals reflecting his time of service, along with his salt and pepper beard.

In a circular room sits 6 other military gentleman, looking straight at a man in the front of the table. This Argiano, wore a white suit and tried to appear suave but his old age took away from the visage. In his hands was a suitcase, black and locked with a number combination.

"Yez, you are correct in zat respect." His accent still thick even after his long years of prior imprisonment. "but, I offer you a weapon zat does not need a specimen. Rather it finds one all it's own."

"You have our attention." One of the Military men said.

"Allow me to show you a bio-weapon that will end any use of soldiers." With this Argiano set the briefcase onto the table, and did the combination to unlock it. The case opened with an electronic 'hiss' showing two containers of different colored liquid.

"With zis virus, we can reanimate deceased soldiers." Argiano explained. "If you shall allow me a demonstration, I shall prove zis to you."

"We don't have dead bodies lying around." Another Military man interjected.

"Of courze, zat iz why a simple cadaver shall prove fine."

"Very well, we shall indulge you in this, so we will provide you one from the military hospital."

"You will not be disappointed!" and with this Argiano bowed deeply.

* * *

Kai looked down at his new son, overwhelmed with so much emotion. Reiko, a woman in her late 30s, with light brown hair that stuck to her face due to the previous straining sweat, and eyes that were brimming with tears for reasons other than the pain of labor- looked on as her husband held their child. She smiled up, and looked toward her nieces who stood nervously at the doorway.

"Come, come, both of you. Come see your cousin." She motioned weakly. Both Riku and Namie launched themselves over to their uncle who held the baby in his hands. All three of them were cooing over the newborn.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Riku asked, looking back at Reiko.

"I left that up to Kai." She answered.

"How about David?" He said, still mesmerized with the baby in his arms.

"How original." Namie said sarcastically.

"David, is a very respectable name." Kai defended.

"Then David it is, sweetie." Reiko said.

"Hello David, I'm your daddy, and you will have such a happy life."

* * *

As they were celebrating the birth of their new addition, a loud yelling could be heard. Echoing throughout the Hospital, that got most of the nurses to leave their stations.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" A small Asian woman yelled as she played tug-a-war with a large burly Military man a stretcher holding a body bag inbetween them.

"I'm sorry ma'm. But since you cannot pay for the Medical bills let alone the funeral arrangements, it is better in your interest to let us take care of the body."

"NO! HE IS MY HUSBAND, YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! I KNOW THE THINGS YOU MILITARY PEOPLE DO!" She was on her knees still holding on to the stretcher. But to no avail, as more men in uniform came up to restrain her. The man, now getting control over the stretcher with the body bag laying atop- pushed it outside where a truck was waiting.

The woman was restrained by two men, still yelling- but incoherent due to the constant crying

Okinawa Military Base

A large containment room held a rather grotesque creature, scraping against the glass walls in desperation. It's leather skin sunken in and it's eyes blackened with basic instinct.

"Yes, it was worth the effort Mr. Argiano." The commanding officer said as he observed the miracle before him.

"As you can see sir, za virus choozes za host and infects the host through blood contact. Za virus zen attacks the body's white cells, implanting itzelf into the host indefinitely. Of courze, the host doesn't need to be dead for zis to occur, but it takes longer in living specimens." Argiano explained.

"But, wouldn't that be more of a liability than a profit?" Another military man said.

"I azzure you, zat can only happen if one comes into direct contact with za virus. Za specimens can eazily be disarmed by head trauma."

"How does it animate them? I still don't understand." The commanding officer asked.

"Well, za dead body iz infected with za virus and zen it sets off charges through za subjects veins. Zis charge sparks activity to the brain, heart, and lungs. Zey have no intelligence, and only thrive on zeir basic needs." Argiano continued.

"And what's that?"

"To survive: to eat. However, more monitoring is needed."

"Well, I'm sold. With this Bioweapon, there is no need for an army if we can have a few of these cadavers literally eat the enemy." One of the military men said.

"I agree, as much of a risk as it is, I believe we'll profit from this greatly. What could go wrong."

With that the Commanding officer and Van Argiano shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

One Year Later….

Light. She felt and saw light. Like a person telling her to wake up but not getting through so clearly. She couldn't hear the familiar sounds of earth, only silence. It crept closer, this light. Until finally it engulfed her entire being and she was thrust into the waking world.

The coffin that held her contained for the last three decades was thrown open. Déjà vu from long before went through her; the same tomb cemetery, the same colored stones and tiny stained glass window that shed light throughout the crypt. Her bare foot touched the cold flooring, her naked body shivering from the sudden climate change. It took her a bit to finally get the hang of walking again, her legs weak from disuse.

The entrance to the Miyagusuku tomb creaked open as she pushed. The afternoon warmth felt good on her bare skin. Wandering forward, she knew she couldn't walk around naked like this. But something struck her as strange-there were no noises of city life. There were no birds chirping, no dogs barking, no sirens or horns blowing. Just humid wind.

Tombs surrounding her looked as if they had been broken into, broken entrances and empty coffins. Bodies also littered grounds, from various decomposing states, probably thrown from the coffins after the break-ins.

Once she came close to the cemetery's front gate, she looked around for any signs of life before entering the main street, there were none.

What used to be the bustling city of Naha, was a lifeless ghost town. The street she wandered onto was littered in shattered glass from the shop windows surrounding both sides of the road. Cars were parked, crashed, or just left abandoned everywhere. As she walked she had no way of avoiding the glass imbedding in her feet, and winced from the pain. Looking up at the tall office buildings, she noticed that there too, were broken windows as high up as 10 stories. She looked back down and noticed a clothing store not far away. Hopefully no one looted it dry.

She remembered this store, her dad used to take her here on weekends for a father-daughter day. He always stayed toward the front of the store though. She laughed as she remembered the brief and carefree time she had. The shop still held a bit of clothing, and she grabbed a garment that lied on the floor. As she held it up she was shocked at how revealing it was, it seemed that as the years went by the amount of clothing covering a person went with it. She rummaged through the piles, and found something that constituted as clothing: a dress that hung above the knee, barely clinging to her form and white in color, she found undergarments as well. She sat down right outside with a pair of shoes, but before she could put them on she would have to remove the glass fragments that were embedded.

What was she feeling at that moment? She had awakened to a world dead all around her, no one in sight, but the destruction of a once pleasant city. The glass came out of her heel one by one as she gently pulled, a watery tear went down her cheek. Was it from the pain of the glass? Or finally arriving to that day where no one would be there when she awoke. A crumbled newspaper caught her attention, just four feet in front of her-she reached out and read the heading on the front page…

"I sleep for thirty years and then the world goes to hell."

_Okinawa Military Base- One Year Ago_

"_Mr. Argiano, my name is George Holtz." A man in his thirties greeted Van Argiano with a hand shake. He stood about a foot taller than Argiano, handsome features that seemed slightly familiar to him. "I heard about your current project, and I offer my assistance to whatever you may see necessary." Van Argiano looked at the man called George's resume, scanning it with awe._

"_Zis is very impressive Mr. Holtz. I haven't zeen prerequisites like theze' in such a long time." Argiano adjusted his lab coat and gave the resume back to the taller man. _

"_I accept your help, though my project will require a sense of detachment." George simply nodded. "Very well, we shall get started-follow me please."_

_Argiano guided George down a hallway dimly lit, a mechanically operated door opened as Argiano punched in the code on the side panel._

"_Mr. Holtz I present to you specimen number 23.."_

_George beheld the grotesque creature with hidden conviction. Inside a warehouse stood a large thick glassed container. The cubicle held a figure of once was a man, his face leathered and sallow and his eyes glazed over with fury. As George walked closer he could sense this creature's intentions, if the glass were not dividing them he was sure the abomination wouldn't hesitate to bite his head off. _

"_Now, anyone who is exposed to za virus will fall into it's effects within forty-eight hours." Argiano explained. "Symptoms are high fever, vomiting, nausea, and finally a slow transcending into the form that you see infront of us."_

"_what happens then?" George asked._

"_They need to eat."_


	3. Chapter 2: Part two

Chapter Two: Part Two

"We're out of canned fruit." Namie bluntly said as she inspected their stashed food. A year they had held out, away from the exposure of the infected, away from the pain of the dead, away from humanity itself. Naha had been a dead zone for the last seven months, and with the help of Kai's connections from who knows where--they had installed security cameras at all angles of their previous restaurant. The windows were covered in thick metal along with the doors, only security codes could open them.

"Should we go and find more?" Riku asked lazily, laying on the floor in the dining area.

"No, Kai isn't back yet and he'd kill us if we left without him." Namie responded, laying down next to her sister.

"They've been gone for three hours already." Riku said, both of them staring at the ceiling fan above them, slowly both drifting off to sleep.

_There was no air, no light, no nothing….only silence. A feeling crawled up their bodies, as if it was pulling them deeper into the spaces of slumber…….pulling….pulling._

"WAKE UP!" A man's voice barred out. Instantly the two girls snapped back to reality, oblivious of the dreams they'd just had.

"I'm gone and you both just sleep?" Kai lectured, behind him came Reiko carrying a large box full of clothing. "We've found more clothes, since the water isn't working we may as well get more clothes so we don't have to wash them as often." Reiko explained.

"Where is David?" Kai asked as he unloaded the mounds of cloth.

"He's sleeping don't worry." Riku said, yawning with such weariness- her sister following suit.

Kai walked into the back bedrooms and spied his son snoozing on the blankets. A year had passed and David already had a head full of hair, a mouth full of teeth, and could walk on his own. Time was never kind to them.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Reiko asked Namie.

"Nearly two hours, he'll be up all night." She answered. Namie then followed Reiko in to the back rooms and with great enthusiasm asked:

"So, did you see any today?"

"We thought so at one point, but Kai shot out in the air and it may have scared it off." She explained.

"Scared it off?" Namie said skeptically, "These things don't just 'scare off'."

"Like I said, it may have been one, or it could have been an animal."

"Or a human?" Namie inquired seriously.

"I doubt it, and besides we have been broadcasting from the radio Kai got from Mr. Goldsmith. If anyone were nearby they would have answered the calls." Reiko folded the clothes from earlier into neat piles.

"This Mr. Goldsmith, how rich is he? I mean he nearly made a bomb shelter out of this place." Namie wondered, like her sister they both never met this person who provided for their protection.

"He is a dear friend of your uncle's, apparently your uncle did a large favor for him in the past." Reiko explained, and ended the conversation by handing a pile of clothes to Namie. "These are yours now go and put them away."

**Flashback**

"_The breaking news for this evening is a virus that has been found in several cases throughout the Naha hospitals. This rapidly growing epidemic is transferred by blood contact, and in few instances even air born. Symptoms include a high fever, intense aggravation, and even rabid behavior. If you or anyone you know shows signs of these symptoms--we ask you to check into the Naha Military hospital immediately." _

_Reiko turned off the television. Her husband busy washing dishes and her nieces cooing over her son. She let out a sigh._

"_Great, I bring a baby into a world that's falling apart." She said._

"_It's okay Aunt Reiko, you know the news always blows it out of proportion. And besides they only said it was a few cases." Riku said, still playing with her cousin._

"_I know, but anything that deals with the military is always downsized." She replied. _

_Kai then looked toward his wife and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure everything will be fine, it's just a bad virus, they haven't said anyone's died from it." _

"_You all are probably right, I never used to worry this much." Reiko explained, "It must kick in once you become a mother." The news continued broadcasting the information for the next month. _

**End** **Flashback**.

There were people. That much she knew.

After she had made her way out of the shopping district, she could have sworn she heard a vehicle. But when she got close enough to investigate, a shot was fired. Who ever it was, she'd pick up on them later. Now, her major concern--feeding. She had been awake for six hours and hadn't had proper nourishment. So now attired for the occasion, she would set out for the nearest hospital.

She remembered there was a military base nearby, and the hospital she visited. Only this brought back very unwanted memories, should she venture forth to a place that only haunts? In her minds eye she saw her father reach out for her with his hand seriously deformed--and then it was gone as instantely as it came.

'_Yes, The hospital it is." _She thought.

Further inspection of the city made her realize that whatever had happened, was an instantaneous event. All at once. So much littered the roads; furniture, glass, trash, and vehicles. Whatever caused this was a widespread panic that took the city over in a matter of hours. As she walked the familiar highways, she remembered coming down this same road with her brother on his bike, racing past the vehicles along the way. It seemed so fresh a memory but so stale a moment. Nostalgia was a feeling embedded into her, but also one she hated most.

Her arms and legs were weak, as the military gates grew closer her hearing spiked up. From somewhere nearby she could discern a faint noise…..of something.

The sun loomed ever higher above her, glaring down with its rays. Maybe she was overheated and was hearing things.

The military gates before her, she pushed the chain links open and was greeted with a vile stench.

She acted out of instinct as the unknown figure lunged at her, snarling and reeking of death. She rolled out of its way and hopped back on her two feet to get a proper look at her enemy. It wore a tattered military uniform, it's face unnaturally sallow and leathered. It snarled its teeth at her, and lunged again.

With grace and agility she jumped over it, and spotted a pipe on the ground some distance away.

Again, the fiend came forward and she ran swiftly to where the pipe lay.Her feet made a 'crunch' on the grass as she ran. She knew very well she was too weak to take it on physically at this point, she need blood. As she moved toward her intended target the fiend grabbed a hold of her clothes and pulled back--making her slam backwards into it.

In that instant the fiend, took hold of her waist, but not by it's hands--by its teeth and bit down deep into her flesh. As she let out a scream of pain, the fiend was ripped from her side by a black shape. She tried to crawl away, holding her hands at her side as she felt the deepness of the flesh wound. Her vision began to blur and as she turned on her back and stared up at the blazing sun ahead--a silhouetted man looked down at her--her visions played tricks on her.

_Hagi? _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own it….we all know that.

Chapter 3

_Okinawa Military Base One year ago….._

"_Mr. Argiano, these tests are very unstable. I don't think it's wise to release this data to the military.." George said, looking at the clipboard of the subject's progress in the last month._

"_Don't be so negative, Mr. Holtz," Argiano said, looking intently at the subject in the protective cubicle. "Every great discovery has it's risks, we need to increase za subject's aggravation levels." _

_George Holtz looked at his superior with fear, the subject's rage was already extremely evident. The sounds of the creature's pounding, snarling, and banging. The creature looked at Argiano with dilated eyes, it's need glowering out at them. _

"_But sir.." George protested but was cut short._

"_No questioning, now please increase za levels." Van looked on with interest as George pushed a button, a piercing sound began inside the cubicle--a loud constant beeping. The creature's leathered skin began to twitch, and he yelled louder, grasped and pounded harder. Banging and banging until the protective glass began to shear. The soldiers guarding the cubicle backed away in fear, the shearing began to spread….._

"It's too late to go out now, Namie." Kai scolded, he was putting away can goods he had gotten from the scavenge before. And now, Namie was complaining about no canned fruits to eat. Kai knew the girls were barely scraping by without their transfusions, they needed constant sustenance from the canned goods they brought. But to venture out at night was too risky.

"I understand, but Riku and I can make it." She said. "We know where all the major scavenge places are, we'll take guns, we'll be careful…"

"NO! That is out of the question!" Kai bellowed, since it was just three women, a baby, and himself; Kai had to make sure everyone was well protected. Whether they could defend themselves or not wasn't his concern, it was keeping them safe and sound.

"But Uncle Kai! All you have to do is let us try! We are going crazy just staying here!" Namie protested.

"Staying here is what keeps us alive! We don't know how far the virus has spread, for all we know the entire country of Japan is deserted!" Kai yelled back.

"We won't know that unless we try! Please uncle, if we can just….." But she was cut off by Kai's defiant glare. He could be stubborn, but he did it for the good of everyone.

"Fine, just forget it." And with that Namie walked back to her room in the safehouse.

Kai watched her go with dismay, he didn't mean to be so harsh. But with creatures like that out on the loose he wasn't going to take the chance of one of them getting infected. He suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck from behind and head gently placed on his shoulder.

"You know they mean well." Reiko's voice whispered. "They aren't used to this kind of lifestyle, which they shouldn't."

"What do you want me to do? Let them go out there in an infested world?" Kai asked his wife.

"You just need to realize that they are old enough to take care of themselves, you won't be around forever…..and they…." Kai nodded at his wife's words, he wouldn't be around forever but his nieces would.

"I just worry." he sighed.

"As you should," Reiko then turned her husband around to face her and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, "but sometimes holding too tightly, will make them want to let go harder."

Okinawa Military Hospital…

Her eyes opened, this time easily from the lack of sunlight. She was still lying on the ground with her wounds all but disappearing. The process of her healing was slowed without blood to quicken it. Whoever or whatever it was that helped her was gone now. She touched her face, wiping away the liquid stains of red that were there before. She was loosing it without eating, the vision of her chevalier was so vivid--it was like he was standing right there before she fainted.

She picked herself up and looked around at the military field, no sign of anymore fiends as it were. The Hospital loomed in the distance, beckoning her. She limped her way toward it.

Whatever that thing that attacked her was, it wasn't human. Infact, it hadn't been human for some time. But what she did know, was that it once was. Remembering the newspaper she had found before, the claim that some virus was causing a pandemic for the country….

Night had fallen, she made it to the hospital with no help from her limping side. The hospital's automatic doors were permanently opened which was convenient for her--no need to break in. She walked past the waiting rooms, the doctors offices--all littered with paper, overturned tables, chairs knocked over, and blood stains. Down the hallway she looked up and saw that the Laboratory was on the third floor.

"Just great." She said aloud. It didn't take a genius to know that the elevators weren't going to work, she would have to take the stairs--much to her weak health.

"_cling"_ the tell tale of metal hitting a floor, a sound that she did not make.

She halted her footing on the first step of the stairwell.

"_clang" another metallic collision--this time closer._

She nearly flew up the steps, bad hip disregarded. Whatever it was, she couldn't fight it in her condition and sweet nectar was only two floors away. Racing up the flights of stairs her heart pounded in her chest, the large door below--the one that connected the stairs to the first floor--was thrown open. She could hear the echo snarling, the same sounds the fiend from before made. The second floor flew by her eye sight as she raced up for the third, the screeching leathered man eater just steps behind her.

The third floor was sanctuary, she lunged into the door and quickly closed it behind her. Holding her back against it, the fiend pounding it's way in, she spotted an axe in casing above her. She had to time it perfectly, as the fiend would step back in effort to slam the door--she would have to jump up and grab the axe. One..two..three….and she jumped.

She broke the glass with quick reflexes, her hand bloodied by the cuts. The axe grabbed firmly in hand she slammed back into the door as the fiend pushed it open, earning a loud 'uh' from the exertion.

The axe blade was shoved right in between the door's opening. This earned her time to find the blood deposits. Her eyes darted up to look at the signs on the doors….radiology..laboratory.

"AHA!" she cried out. Slamming all her body weight into the door. She inspected the broken beakers, test tubes, and chemicals spilled everywhere. There underneath the desk was a small cooler, labeled "specimen 23 blood samples". 'Goldmine" she thought. But as she lifted the lid, she paused.

"haa…" It was like a hiss just outside the door, and it didn't sound like one--but dozens. The figures of them silhouetted the door's glass window. She emptied the cooler of it's contents--about three dozen blood packets and ripped off the end of one. It slid down her parched lips like velvet, her senses heightened ten-fold, and her eyes took on their primitive scarlet glow…she felt rage, more rage then she normally felt.

As the crowd of undead scraped at the lab door, She could feel herself being pulled into a sense of yearning--a yearning to kill. The door flew off it's hinges without effort, and she took her stance and beckoned them all…..her smile growing bigger with hunger, but not for blood, for the adrenaline.


End file.
